harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)
Sources I have written the entire info about the Order of the Phoenix Video Game, I posted it at Wikipedia but it was deleted because I had no "sources". The sources I have gotten all my info from is mainly the Snitchcast interview with the HP Video game Developers Justin Manning and Matt Birch. If I did this wrong, please forgive me, and I'll edit it right away. Thanks :]. Halfbloodprince15 14:37, 14 February 2007 (UTC) I didn't see Dung or Dolohov I got the 360 virson or they in the wii or Playstaion? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 72.228.49.45 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Defintly not in Ps2 well Dolohov may be a death eater fighting people at the ministry but no-where else --Philered 19:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Should I? Should I make a chart or something similar that shows all the "wand" movements for the spells in the game? I'm happy to do it, but I don't want it to be deleted if I do. Master Storm (''Battle the Storm'') 23:23, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :I think that would probably be fine, we accept most content, just specifically not walk throughs. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:13, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::Cool. It's here. Master Storm (''Battle the Storm'') 05:02, 13 July 2008 (UTC) If no walkthroughs the ways to get passwords should be deleted i especially don't want tsee them so i'm sure some other people won't want to.--[[User:Miniwally|'Miniwally']] ([[User talk:Miniwally|''Owl me!]]) 07:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I agree with Miniwally. -- [[User:Madam Hooch|'Madam Hooch']] ([[User talk:Madam Hooch|''Which Broomstick]]) I'm afraid i can't delete it otherwise i'll see how to get them.--[[User:Miniwally|'Miniwally']] ([[User talk:Miniwally|''Owl me!]]) 07:19, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm the one who input those tips or walkthroughs the ways to get passwords. Sorry i didn't know that people here don't want those informations, So i will remove those immediately after i wrote this message. --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 20:13, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Picture Can anyone upload a picture that is in english? 01:19, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Not as big of an image. But curteousy of Amazon.com: here. We should probably do galleries of different versions w/ game covers/books? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:12, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Lavender I've played through this game fairly recently, and I really don't remember Lavender being mentioned at any point in the game, even though it says there are 28 DA members like in the book. If she is mentioned, can somebody tell me exactly when it is because I really don't remember it and it seems weird that they would just leave out one DA member, having at least mentioned all the others. Christophee (talk) 00:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I just started a new game yesterday and I'm pretty sure that she's never mentioned, but when you tell the Patil twins where the meeting is, the amount of people in the Room of Requirement goes up by three, which I think implies that they take Lavender along with them. I guess they just forgot to put that line in the script. Christophee (talk) 14:12, 1 May 2009 (UTC) And I can´t remember the following Characters being in the PC version. *Seamus Finnigan *Antonin Dolohov *Walden Macnair *Pansy Parkinson *Percy Weasley Could anyone provide a source please?--Rodolphus 16:42, 1 May 2009 (UTC) None of those charater are in the game. It says so on Wikipedia -- [[User:Madam Hooch|'Madam Hooch']] ([[User talk:Madam Hooch|''Which Broomstick]]) Passwords Added some of the passwords to the portraits but i can't remember all of them so if someone could finish them off--[[User:Miniwally|'Miniwally']] ([[User talk:Miniwally|''Owl me!]]) 16:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Your work has paid off, there are no more passwords. Cheers! -- [[User:Madam Hooch|'Madam Hooch']] ([[User talk:Madam Hooch|''Which Broomstick]]) R.E: Question Shouldn't "Expecto Patronum" be in "Combat Spells"? because you cannot use it anywhere you want like the rest in "Environment Spells". The only times you use the spell is fighting off Dementors and that is combat --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 16:19, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :I went ahead and changed it, although technically it's not really combat or environmental. In the Wii version at least, it's more of just a "demo" spell. - Nick O'Demus 16:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC) what should i get shoul i get the ds version or the playstion version A small little request Can you please fix the Game's Front Cover on the page? It's in a different language, there's an image on wikipedia thats in english. --KariKari32 (talk) 05:33, June 17, 2014 (UTC)